The present disclosure generally relates to earphones for sound reproduction with high fidelity and more particularly to adjustable dual element in-ear earphones having one transducer for each ear directed to reproducing higher frequencies and one transducer for each ear directed to reproducing lower frequencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,206, titled “DUAL ELEMENT HEADPHONE,” discloses a dual element headphone including (a) one transducer that is substantially larger than the cavum concha of a typical human ear and (b) one smaller transducer that fits into the cavum concha. Other than the curvature of the headband, however, the headphones disclosed in this patent are not adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,615, titled “IN-EAR TYPE EARPHONE HAVING AN EAR HANGER,” discloses an earphone having one in-ear speaker element connected to a shaft. The speaker element is pivotably rotatable with respect to the shaft. Further, the shaft is slidably movable along its axis. Thus, the position of the earphone can be raised or lowered vertically by sliding the shaft. Further, the earphone can be rotated in the roll direction, but in the roll direction only. Therefore, while the earphone disclosed in this patent discloses some mechanisms for adjusting the position and orientation of the earphone, the permitted adjustments are limited. In addition, the earphone of this patent only has one speaker element.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.